Unexpected
by AnimeWolfGurl115
Summary: Paul is going back at school for his third year of high school. His friends urge him to get a girlfriend, but Paul already has a lover? Warnings: Shonen-ai Major Pairings:Ash/Paul, Brock/Reggie Minor:Barry/Dawn, May/Drew.
1. Back to School

A/N I'm back with another Comashipping fic. It's a school fic so I hope you all like it. ^_^ This is one of the times where I made

Warnings: Contains Shonen-ai.

**Ages:**

Brock: 27

Reggie: 22

Paul:17

Ash:22

For info on ages check my profile for **MY** explanation.

Chapter 1: Back to School

Paul walked into the double doors of his third year at Veilstone High. He walked to his locker and grabbed his books that were left there by the school, and he walked down the hall to the school's garden. (1) He met up with his small group of friends and sat at the bench, waiting for the bell to signal that school started.

"Hey, Paul!" Dawn yelled. "How was your summer?"

"Alright." Paul said as he saw Dawn's boyfriend, Barry, pull her into a hug.

"You really need to get a girlfriend,Paul." Barry said before he pulled Dawn away.

Paul sighed as his other two friends, May and Drew, were making out. The two pulled away and asked how his summer was. He replied the same and the bell rang. The small group walked to the auditorium for their registration.

The waited in line to get their schedules and new ID cards, and check in their books. The teachers were lined up behind the councilors on the stage. The group noticed a few new teachers. Paul looked at one particular teacher with surprised eyes. The teacher was tall, and had the most emotion filled ebony eyes. The man was fairly handsome with a huge, happy smile and messy raven hair. Paul's friends noticed the surprise and the girls squealed.

"It's Reggie!" They yelled, thinking Paul was looking towards his brother.

Paul was broken out of his reverie and looked at his smiling brother. Paul smiled and decided to greet him when he received his ID and schedule.

"Hey, Little Bro," Reggie said. "How's it going?"

"Hey, Reggie. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm working as an assistant teacher to one of the two new teachers from Kanto. This is Brock Takeshi." Reggie introduced the teacher he would be for.

"Hello." the person said smiling.

"He's going to be the health teacher. He knows a lot about first aid and medical things, so it should be an interesting course." Reggie said.

"I've met him already, Brother. They've been teacher's assistants at our school for the last two years. I wish I could be in your class this year Mr. Takeshi, but I have already taken the course." Paul said bowing slightly.

"Of course, you are a third year, correct?" Brock asked.

"Yes, Mr. Takeshi." Paul said.

"Hey, hey, Brock!" they heard a happy yell.

Brock turned towards the voice and laughed at seeing his old friend. "Ash! Glad to see you didn't get lost in the crowd."

"I'm not that directionally impaired!" Ash laughed.

"Paul, this is Ash Ketchum, your U.S. history teacher." Reggie smiled and greeted Ash.

Paul looked at the man in surprise. 'My history teacher?' "We've met." Paul said with softness in his voice.

"Paul!" Paul heard his friends call to him from across the room.

"It's was nice seeing again," Paul said and bowed. "See you soon."

Paul jumped off the stage and into the crowd. He looked back at the group of men and gave a small wave before he went off with his friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Paul had woken up early the next morning and had gone straight to the large school library in hopes of getting some reading in. He had just grabbed a few books that looked interesting when someone hugged him from behind. Paul gasped dropped all the books he was holding to the floor. Paul turned around and felt lips crash against his.

Paul sighed and kissed back. He brought his arms around the person and pulled him closer as the person pushed Paul into the bookshelf behind them. The person pulled away and Paul smiled before bringing them into a tight hug.

"You're quite early today." the person said.

"I missed you all summer. How was your trip back home with Brock?" Paul said as he pulled the person into a tight hug.

"It was nice." Ash replied with a smile. "But I couldn't stand being away from you for so long." Ash pushed Paul's chin up with his and and kissed him lightly before kissing his forehead.

Paul smiled brightly as he snuggled into the warmth of his boyfriends body. It was September, and it had already started to grow to the colder season of Autumn. Paul was wearing the thin navy blue uniform jacket, but he suddenly felt really cold as Ash brought his warm body against him. Paul, being short, leaned up and gave his boyfriend into a chaste kiss on the lips. "I have a question, Paul." Ash said pulling away. "How was your brother during the summer."

Paul slightly shoved Ash. "Don't talk about my brother when I'm kissing you." Paul said and kissed the older man again.

Ash pulled away and laughed. "Sorry, but Brock wanted to know."

"Brock?" Paul looked at Ash in confusion. "Why?"

"It seems that Brock met your brother at a teacher's meeting and fell completely head over heels for your brother." Ash laughed as he picked up the books Paul had dropped on the floor.

They walked into a corner of the library and Ash sat Paul in his lap as the older boy started reading. "My father's family name being Pirrip, and my Christian name Philip, my infant tongue could make of both names nothing longer or more explicit than Pip. So, I called myself Pip, and came to be called Pip." Ash read. (2)

Paul soon fell into a content sleep with his boyfriend and was woken up by the loud chattering of the students in the library. Paul stood up sleepily and found that Ash had covered him with his jacket. Paul slowly folded the black jacket and smiled before leaving the library to meet his friends.

A/N so there's sort of a prologue I got the inspiration for this when I was rewatching Marmalade Boy so if any of you have seen or read it. I got the idea from Satoshi is so awesome I wish Meiko got together with him instead of the stupid teacher Namura, but it was cause of their relationship that I got the inspiration for this fic. So it's gonna be the same story line of Meiko's and Namura's relationship, but in Comashipping form. T_T

At my middle school we kept the same lockers all three years and since that was the case we were sent our combo in the mail and would have to register and get our books stamped when we got em out of our lockers.

Any one who can guess what book the opening paragraph came from, I'll give them a batch of fresh Coma cookies. Hint:the authors first name is Charles. Don't worry if you don't know I'll tell you who it was in the next chapter. I don't know about some of you, but if I don't know or can't remember it really bothers me, so I'll tell you all the answer in chapter 2 ^_^

I hope you all like the 1st chap please review thanks ^_^


	2. Teaching

A/N Here's chapter 2 of Unexpected. ^_^ If you all wanted to know the name of the book it is called Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. It's a really good book. You should take the chance to read it ^_^

Warnings: Contains Shonen-ai.

**Ages:**

Brock: 27

Reggie: 22

Paul:17

Ash:22

For info on ages check my profile for **MY** explanation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 2: Teaching

Paul walked down the hall to meet his friends and found them in their usual spot. He put his backpack on the table and put the folded black jacket on top. He sat down quietly as his friends greeted him.

"You're late, Paul." Barry said skeptically.

"Yeah, I slept in this morning." Paul said.

"Aren't you all glad that Mr. Ketchum and Mr. Takeshi are here with us for another year. They're even our teachers!" May smiled.

"Well, Barry, Paul, and I already took health in our first year." Drew said.

"Yeah, we only have Mr. Ketchum for Chemistry." Barry said.

"So what classes did you all choose?" Dawn asked.

"Well, we all have the basics which are Chemistry, Math, American Literature, and U.S History. (1) I took AP Statistics for math this year. I am also taking Spanish three and AP Art History." Drew said.

"I have all of those except I'm taking Algebra 2, French 3, and Health." May and Dawn said.

"I have the same as Drew except I have Algebra 2." Barry said.

The group looked towards a daydreaming Paul in question. Paul looked at his friends with a questioning face and asked them what they were looking at.

"What are your classes this year?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, I have the normal you know Chem, US History, etc and I'm taking Math Analysis B this year."

"I don't get how you can be so smart in math!" May yelled, annoyed.

"I know, Paul, you started school Honors Algebra 2/Math Analysis A, then you took AP Statistics last year. All you need is to finish Math Analysis B and that's it for you and math." Dawn said.

Paul looked at the two girls in amusement. "I'm also taking Drawing 2, and Spanish." Paul finished. The warning bell rang to signal students that they had ten minutes to get to class. The group walked to their first periods. The school bell rung again and the day had started.

Paul walked into his drawing class and took his normal seat in the back of the room, near the window. Paul looked out the large school window to see the sunny sky. 'Summer's ending and soon that bright, sunny sky will be a dark, gloomy one every morning' Paul thought and sighed. The class greeted the teacher as she walked in and they got started.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was break and Paul sighed heavily for the umpteenth time that morning. Only two periods had passed and he already had a project and a large math assignment. 'Looks like I can't spend anytime with Ash after school.' Paul thought and frowned.

He walked through the empty halls and gasped in surprise as two large, soft hands covered his eyes. Paul immediately pulled away and looked around in fear. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed. "What if your caught?"

"Paul, you know better than I do that no one is every in the halls during break." Ash said as a matter of factly. "So, how was your first two periods."

"Boring and homework filled." Paul pouted.

Ash laughed and pushed some hair out of the younger boy's delicate face.. Paul pulled away angrily and huffed. "You know I hate it when you mess up my hair." Paul said and moved his hair back into place, over his eyes.

Ash laughed again and gave Paul a small hug before walking down the hall. "I'll see you later, Paul. I have to talk to Brock now." Ash said.

"Later." Paul said as he walked through the empty halls, listening to the echoes of his shoes on the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Paul walked into his fourth period class and showed a slight smile when he saw the teacher. "Good Morning, Paul." Ash said looking to the clock at the back of the room.

Paul nodded and took the seat between to Barry and Drew who were already talking non stop. "Hey, Paul!" the Barry smiled brightly.

"How's your day been so far?" Drew said as he flicked his hair from his face.

Paul shrugged. "It was so boring."

"My classes have been okay. I like all my teachers so far." Barry said.

"I'm switching my first and third periods though." Drew said.

"Why, so you can be with May?" Barry laughed.

"Why not?" Drew smirked.

"You and your girlfriend." Paul said shaking his head.

"You're just jealous you don't have a girlfriend, Paul" Barry said.

"I don't need a girlfriend, Barry." Paul retorted.

Ash stopped writing and smiled towards the board at Barry's comment. ' That is true, Paul doesn't have a girlfriend.' Ash thought and went back to writing on the white board.

"Well, Chemistry should be better because Mr. Ketchum is an awesome teacher!" Barry said.

Ash turned from writing on the board and smiled at the class. "Now class, you guys are in your third year of high school, so we will start the class now. Get your books out and turn to chapter one."

The class groaned, but did what the young teacher said. "Now I want to start this class with a simple question. What is Chemistry?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Class hadn't started yet in Health. The students were waiting outside so Brock could set up their seats. Reggie was leaving a piece of paper on each desk. They heard the Freshman and a few Sophomores and Juniors outside talking. Reggie finished passing out the papers and turned to walk to the front of the room but gasped when he felt someone embrace him.

Reggie blushed heavily as Brock hugged him and pulled away. "Wh-what was that for?"

Brock walked to the front of the room and smiled back at the younger man. "You seemed really stressed from the other classes. Though I'd give you a hug."

Reggie nodded and took a deep breath, smiling at the older man. Brock opened the classroom door and gave the students the instructions to find their seat. Brock smiled at the greetings of some familiar students.

"Hey, Reggie!" Brock heard and looked over into his crush's direction. He saw Paul's friend May and Dawn with another girl. 'I think Misty was her name.' Brock thought.

After the class found their seats Brock started the class. "Alright, I know most of you are Freshman, so I wanted to welcome you to Veilstone High. Next, I need you all to take this slip form and have your parents sign it. I can't teach this class unless there is parental consent of the things listed on sheet. For now we'll do a simple work sheet." Brock said as he pointed towards the worksheets on their desks.

"It's a simple worksheet on your body systems. It shouldn't be too hard. Now get started." Brock said. "If you need help, my T.A Reggie will help you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on, Drew, we need to practice for the big game coming up!" Barry yelled from the basketball courts.

"Stop it, Barry, we don't need to practice so much!" Drew said as he ran into the library.

Drew ducked under the large library window and heard as his friend passed by, yelling for him.

Drew sighed and stayed on his knees under the window sill. 'I think I'll hang out here for a while.' he thought before moving to look through some books. Drew gasped slightly in surprise when the library door opened, thinking Barry had found him.

"Hmm. No one's here. I'm alone." Paul said as he walked into the large, empty library.

Drew let out a breath and stayed behind the book case as Paul pulled out a book and sat at a table. He kept quiet for a little while so the person wouldn't find him. Just as Drew was about to crawl out the backdoor he heard another person walk into the library, and he paused mid crawl.

"I though you would be here." Ash said to Paul as he stood next to the mauve haired boy.

'Argh, why here? Stupid couple.' Drew thought annoyed.

"Well, no one ever comes here so it's the perfect place." Paul said as he stood up to meet the raven haired man.

Paul hugged the man tightly. "You know I love you, right?" Paul asked.

"Of course." Ash smiled.

'Maybe I can get out of here now.' Drew turned his head to look behind the bookcase at the couple. His eyes widened.

'What's Paul and Mr. Ketchum doing here?!' he thought in surprise. Drew kept his eyes on the embracing couple and nearly gasped when he saw Paul move his arms around Ash's neck.

Paul closed his coal colored eyes and moved in. Ash pulled Paul's body closer to his, and Paul had to tip toe to reach his boyfriend. Ash closed his eyes slowly, wrapping his arms around Paul's slim waist and claimed Paul's lips.

"Mr. Ketchum, there's a call in the office for you." a voice said over the P.A.

"A phone call," Ash said in disappointment. He pulled away from Paul with a small hug. "I'll be back in a minute." he said with a smile and left the room.

Paul stood in the library alone for a while before he hear d a foot step. "Who's there?" Paul called out. He heard the steps coming from behind him and turned.

"I didn't mean to see you, Paul, honest." Drew said as he walked up to his friend. Paul gasped in surprise as his eyes widened.

"A little advice, you should check the place out before you do anything." Drew said walking pass Paul to the door.

Paul turned around still surprised as Drew left his hand on the door handle. "Drew, about what you saw..." Paul started.

"I won't tell anyone, but I want to ask you one thing." Drew said, turning to his friend.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Does Reggie know?" Drew asked.

"No." Paul said and looked away.

Drew nodded and walked out the library door.

A/N Well there's chapter two. This fic will be kinda short probably 10 to 12 chapters maybe less. It depends. ^_^ Well I hope you all liked it. Please Review thanks ^_^ Once again this fic is based off of the relationship between Meiko and Namura in the Manga and Anime Marmalade Boy.


	3. Contemplation

A/N Well here's cahpter 3 of Unexpected. I hope you all like this chap ^_^

Warnings: Contains Shonen-ai.

**Ages:**

Brock: 27

Reggie: 22

Paul:17

Ash:22

For info on ages check my profile for **MY** explanation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 3: Contemplation

Paul sat at his desk in his large room. His binder was opened to the notes he took that day. Paul looked down at his neatly rewritten notes and sighed. He fingered his cellphone slightly as he rested his cheek onto his arm. Paul put his head down on the desk and took a deep breathe. His gaze shifted to his cellphone; he grabbed the small device as he stood and sat at his windowsill looking into the dark night. He looked down at the talking device and stared at it for a while. Paul brought his knees to his chest and hugged them to his body as he stared out the window deep in thought.

'I really wonder if Drew will tell. I mean he's not one for gossiping, but what if it accidentally slips out to May. May will tell Dawn, Dawn will tell Barry and Barry has the biggest mouth in the world.' Paul thought staring at his bent knees. 'I wonder... I wonder if I should tell Reggie too.'

Paul stood up after a while and flipped his phone open dialing his brother's number. It rang once, but Paul hung up immediately after. Paul looked out side the window again as he remembered what happened that day. 'I can't believe Drew saw us!' Paul yelled in his head. 'I have to tell him sooner or later but...'

Paul looked down at the small device in his hand and opened it again; he dialed his brothers number for the second time. He waited as the phone rang.

"Hey."

"Reggie-" Paul started.

"This is Reggie I am unable to answer my phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Thanks."

The beep sounded and Paul stayed quiet for a few seconds. "Hey big bro, I wanna...," Paul paused for a second. "Reggie, I heard you were coming on the welcome back trip with us. I hope you will be able to come, it would be so awesome if you do." Paul slowed down as he finished the sentence. He looked towards the phone and hung up. Paul closed his eyes and sighed. 'Why can't I tell him?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The students gathered in the auditorium after school for an assembly on their welcome back trip, apparently they were going to visit different sites in the area.

"We are starting tomorrow and will spend the next three days in the other parts of Sinnoh to see the sights. You may leave to your homes and we'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." the principal said.

Reggie and Paul got into their car. Just as Reggie was about to leave, Brock pulled up and gave the younger boy a sweet smile.

"Hey, Reggie, Maylene, Ash and I are going to go out for a while. Would you like to come?" he asked.

"Sure, of course, let me just drop my little bro off at school and I'll meet you at Maylene's." Reggie smiled.

"See you in a while then." Brock smiled one last time before driving off.

Reggie dropped Paul off at home and walked over to his best friends home. He knocked on the door and waited. Maylene came out and they walked to their designated meeting place.

"Hey Reggie, hey Maylene." Ash called waving them over.

"Hey you two." the friends smiled.

"So where are we off to?" Maylene asked.

"Well Ash here wanted to play a quick game of basketball if it's alright with you two." Brock said as he pointed to a grinning Ash.

"Sure we don't mind." Reggie said as the walked to the nearby park.

The group got a basketball they started the game and were all having fun until Ash threw the ball a little too hard towards Reggie.

"Reggie, look out!" Brock yelled to the younger, who wasn't paying attention.

The orange ball hit the younger dead on and he was soon on the floor, knocked out.

"Reggie, are you okay?" Maylene asked.

The small group hoisted the boy up and took him to the small medical unit located in the park. Ash and Maylene soon left Brock with Reggie to get something to eat for everyone.

Reggie woke up a little later to find that he was in a white room. 'Argh! Don't tell me I got knocked unconscious by a basketball!' he yelled in his head. Reggie gasped quietly when he heard someone talking from behind the large white curtain. 'Is that Brock?'

"I just wanted to check if my friend was awake." Reggie heard Brock say.

"Go ahead." Reggie heard the nurse say.

'Oh No! What do I do!? I know I'll pretend to be asleep.' Reggie thought and covered himself as he closed his eyes.

Brock walked towards the bed Reggie was in and looked down towards Reggie's tanned face. 'Beautiful.' Brock thought. Brock leaned down slightly and kissed Reggie on the lips.

Reggie stayed still pretending to sleep as Brock stood up and walked out of the room. When he heard Brock leave, Reggie sat up immediately and brought his fingertips to his lips. Reggie was blushing brightly as he tried to get over his shock. "What just happened?" he whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A large group of students were now waiting early that morning at the school to get on the tour bus that would be taking them around Sinnoh. Paul had been ecstatic when he found out Ash was going and the same for Brock when he asked Reggie to come.

"Alright now, everyone on the bus!" the teachers yelled.

The students were currently on the road through Sinnoh and were looking at the sights out the window. Paul sat with his friends in the middle and was having a lot of fun laughing and talking about random things.

"I'm so glad that we were all chosen to be in a group!" May squealed.

"I know, this is going to be so much fun!" Dawn smiled happily.

The two had added misty and her boyfriend to the group. She and Tracey had gotten to know the group really well in the past few hours of the trip. It was like they've always been friends. The group of friends quieted down as the bus came to it's first stop of the day, the Sinnoh History Museum. The school left the bus and went on their own ways.

The group looked up at the large building and walked in. They walked through all the exhibits happily. Drew caught up with Paul and they walked side by side.

"Are you sad that you're not in Ash's group?" he whispered.

Paul looked at his friend and showed a small smile. "No, not really I mean we can't really do anything here anyway."

"Hmm... I see." Drew said as he ran ahead to catch up with his girlfriend.

Throughout the day the school had drove around to many sights in the Sinnoh region. It wasn't until they got to the Sinnoh ruins that Paul was separated from his group.

"You guys?" Paul called. "Where'd you guys go?!"

"Paul?" Paul heard someone call his name and looked behind him.

"Hello, Brock." Paul said.

"Is there something wrong?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, it seems I got separated from my group." Paul said as he looked through the map of the Sinnoh ruins.

"Do you want to come with us?" Brock asked as Reggie came up behind him.

"Yeah, sure." Paul said.

The group soon met up with Paul's and the school was called in for an early dinner before they would be let out to watch the moon stones in the Veilstone Park which was the last stop. The group of teenagers ate quickly to get a good spot to the the beautiful sight. They left soon after to the park. They walked to the platform above it to get a better view and looked in astonishment at the lighted stones.

Paul looked at the stones in wonder before he spotted something he didn't want to see. He looked over the railing to see another teacher, Maylene, hanging all over Ash. What made Paul madder was that Ash didn't seem to care.

"Remember when Reggie and I took you and Brock to see this when you two first came here?" Maylene asked as she pulled Ash's arm closer to her.

The rest of the group noticed and 'awed' at the cute sight. "Don't they look adorable?" May and Dawn squealed to Paul.

Paul looked away. "I guess so." he said dejectedly.

Drew looked at his friend in sympathy but didn't say anything. The group soon returned to their homes as it got darker.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Paul laid in his bed unable to sleep. He sat up and carefully got dressed trying not to make noise. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door of his house. Paul walked for a while before he found out that he was back at the moonstone Park. He looked towards the sky and jumped when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and smiled brightly as he ran to hug the person. The person swung Paul around in a circle before bringing him back down to the ground.

No words were said as Ash hugged Paul tightly Ash looked up to his boyfriend and smiled at him again. Ash returned the smile as Paul laid his head on Ash's shoulder and they looked at the beautiful light of the moon stones in the beautiful quiet night.

A/N Well there's chapter 3 I hoped you all like it. Again I am basing this off of Marmalade Boy and the relationship between Maeko and Namura. Please review this chap thanks ^_^


	4. A New Arrival

A/N Well here's chapter 4 of Unexpected ^_^

Warnings: Contains Shonen-ai.

**Ages:**

Brock: 27

Reggie: 22

Paul:17

Ash:22

For info on ages check my profile for **MY** explanation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 4: A New Arrival

Paul sat at one of the many empty wooden desks in the empty library. He looked boredly at his history book before he reached for a small notebook that Dawn had left in his locker earlier that day. When they were little they would always write to each other when they felt that they couldn't say it. Dawn looked at it. He promised her that he would read it and write back so he opened it and began reading to himself.

_**Hey Paul, it's been a while since I've asked you for advice. You were always good at this sort of thing ever since we were little but first I wanted to ask if you were okay. You seem a little more distant lately so I hope nothing is wrong. I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean I know I love Barry but Kenny asked me out today and I didn't know what to do. I mean I like Kenny and all but, still, I don't know what to do. Maybe I'm just a flirt. **_

_**Dawn **_

__Paul picked up a pencil from the desk and began writing back to his friend.

_**Dawn, no one is free from indecisiveness... **_

Paul then remembered that night with Maylene and Ash and stopped writing. He stared at the page for a while before he heard the library door open. He turned in excitement, thinking it was Ash. His face fell; however, when a brown haired boy walked into the room. The boy gasped in wonder when he saw Paul sitting at the desk. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before the boy smiled.

"Why hello, are you waiting for someone?" he asked.

Paul was quiet for a few seconds before he replied. "Uh, not really." 'we didn't exactly plan to meet today.' Paul thought sadly before turning back to Dawn's notebook.

The person walked in and passed the desk. "You know it's nice to come to the library every once in a while, and maybe we should call this time... a lucky one." the boy said before he place both of his hands on the desk. "I mean, you are Paul, right? Reggie's little brother?" the boy said.

Paul looked at the boy in surprise. "How... do you know my name?" he asked.

"Well, because you're smart and very handsome." the boy started as Paul made an indifferent face. "I mean, there isn't one girl that has tried to find out everything about you. When you started at this school everyone said you would be the new popular person."

Paul growled and packed up his stuff. He stood up and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" the boy asked.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm a prize to be won." he said before leaving.

"Wait! I didn't tell you my name!" the boy yelled after him.

"Gary Oak from year four right?" Paul said without turning around.

Gary chuckled slightly and replied. "Well I must be pretty popular too if you know my name."

Paul sighed and turned to Gary. "There's no need for you to be so egotistical. Everyone at this school knows the name of the student body president." Paul said before moving to open the door.

Gary jumped in front of him and laughed. "Hey- how about going on a date with me?" he asked.

"No way." Paul said as he walked through the library door.

"Hey, wait come back!" Gary said.

* * *

Ash walked down the empty school hallways with some books in his hand deep in thought.

"Ash!" someone from down the hall yelled.

Ash turned around and spotted Maylene. "Hey, Maylene." he greeted

"Are you busy now?" she asked.

"Oh, no not really." Ash smiled.

"Do you want to come along with me then?" Maylene asked enthusiastically.

"Sure." Ash smiled.

"That's awesome!" Maylene said, smiling.

They walked out of the school together and down the block. They passed a few shops and stopped to look through the stores. They stopped at a flower shop and Maylene ran in looking through the flowers. They bought a bouquet of roses and left the shop to see some commotion at another store.

Ash and Maylene spotted Paul's group of friends at their part time job calling people in for a sale they were having.

"One day only sale at the Pokeshop!" May and Dawn yelled outside the door as Drew and Barry were attending to the customers inside the shop.

"Hi, Dawn, May, what's going on?" Ash asked.

"We're having a sale for our anniversary today." May and Dawn replied cheerily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Paul walked down the street as Gary still pestered him. "You know if you walked a little slower we can walk together." Gary said. "Come on, Paul, talk to me. Don't you want to be with me?" he asked.

"I have no intention of being with anyone, Gary, so stop pestering me!" he said as he heard a familiar voice from across the street he turned toward the voice and gasped.

"Isn't that Mr. Ketchum and Ms. Maylene from school?" Gary said

Paul ignored Gary's comment and looked at the couple in horror. They were talking and laughing together as if they didn't know about the world around them. He turned and walked down the street.

"Aren't those your friends?" Gary questioned when he saw Dawn and May. He looked down only to find Paul gone and already half way down the street. "Hey, wait!" he yelled as he ran after him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dawn was walking with May and Misty down the stair case. Dawn spotted Kenny and hoped that he didn't recognize her.

"Hey, dawn, I wanted to ask-"' Kenny started as he stopped in front of Dawn, but Dawn raced past him and down the stair case. While she ran she bumped into Paul who was carrying a giant stack of papers with Barry.

"Sorry." dawn called out as she ran down the rest of the stairs and turned the corner.

"Hey, Dawn!" he called out as he turned to help Barry gather the fallen papers.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Barry asked as he and Paul picked up the papers. The finished and stood up only to see Kenny.

"Hey, Kenny." Barry greeted along with a small 'hey' from Paul.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Paul had looked for Dawn at lunch after finding another note in his locker. They were now sitting at a table in the school's gardens.

Paul opened the note and read it. He sighed before looking to Dawn. "I see." Paul said. "Now I know why you've been acting weirdly."

"I can't chose between them, Paul, I'm with Barry. That's like going against our relationship. I love Barry to much to just drop him like that!" Dawn said. "i don't know what to do!"

"I'm sorry, Dawn, I wish I could help you, but I have no idea what to do." Paul said as he folded the note neatly.

"Dawn, from Class B grade 11, would like to see you in her office." said the P.A system.

Dawn stood up. "What did I do?" She asked as she waved a goodbye to Paul to go to the room.

Dawn walked to the room and opened the door a few seconds later you heard a surprised yell from behind the door. "You want me to be incharge of the defense class today?!" she asked in surprise.

Maylene laughed. "Of course, you're one of the best in the class and we have a test today. It shouldn't be hard. I'm sorry to tell you this on short notice, but I have a faculty meeting today and can't make it after school." Maylene said.

Dawn walked home after school with Barry, by the time Dawn had finished it was almost dark. They were in the middle of an awkward silence when Barry spoke up. "Why don't you go over to Paul's tonight." Barry said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Yea, you seem to be really worried about something with Kenny lately, so why don't you go to Paul's house and see if he can help sort out your problems." Barry said. "You guys could catch up with each other." Barry said.

Dawn smiled as she kissed him lightly. "Thanks, Barry." she said as she walked the rest of the way home.

Dawn soon found herself in Paul's house. Paul smiled a little when Dawn had appeared on his front porch asking to stay the night. "It's been a while since you've been over, Dawn." Paul said as he let her in and up to his room.

"I'm sorry for coming on such short notice, Paul." Dawn said.

"It's not a problem, Reggie was out with Brock anyway. Besides, Barry called and told me to take good care of you." Paul said as he brushed out his hair.

"We can have a long chat tonight." he said as he sat next to Dawn on his bed.

A/N Well there's chapter 4 I hope it's alright I've been so busy lately. T_T second semester is so tiring.

As I said before this fic is based of the relationship of Maeko and Namura in the anime and manga of Marmalade boy. Please Review thanks ^_^


End file.
